


Something from Nothing

by KilljoyWhoDied



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Future Fic, New Rome (Percy Jackson), Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Titjobs, Trans Female Character, girldick, trans annabeth chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoyWhoDied/pseuds/KilljoyWhoDied
Summary: Fast-forward to a few years after Blood of Olympus. Percy and Annabeth live in New Rome, and Percy has an itch that Annabeth can help him scratch…
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Something from Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me about the title. It has literally zero to do with the fic, I just thought it sounded cool.

It had been obvious, really. Percy wasn‘t known for being subtle, and I had been able to tell that something was on his mind for weeks now. Usually, he would have come forward with it already, but he hadn‘t, so I had decided to speed matters up a little. We‘d spent most of the day with Jason and the rest of the clique, during one of his increasingly rare visits to New Rome, and both our fingers were itching for some, _ahem_, alone time with each other. But first, or so I’d planned, I’d insist we talk about whatever it was that had been visibly bothering him.

We had barely shut the door of our apartment behind us when he already pushed me against the nearest wall and I, just as eager, fisted my hands in his shirt, pulling him in just as much has he pushed himself against me. Mouths collided, hands wandered, the denim of his jeans rubbed over the fabric of my cargo pants. Soon enough, I could feel the bulge in his pants, I was no less desperate, and just like that, my resolve went straight out the window.

‘Clothes’, I panted in between kisses. Percy’s shirt on the floor was soon followed by my top, hands now freely roaming. My hands fumbled with his fly and belt while his searched for the hooks of my bra on my back. You’d think that after this long, he’d know how to open a bra, but this is Percy we’re talking about.

I pulled his pants down around the same time he finally figured out the bra and I removed my hands from his hips for long enough to drop the garment, only for his hands to take its place. Even after years, I still thought it adorable how fond of my tits he was. Not that I couldn’t relate, after all, I was their #1 fan.

His hand moved towards my crotch and I bit my lip in anticipation as he started teasing me through the cloth, my own hand moving up and down his length. I was prepared to do him one better, motioning to drop to my knees, back rested against the wall, when he held me back.

‘I, uh’, he avoided my eyes, ‘uh, there’s something, I mean, I kinda wanted to ask if we could try something?’

Oh?

‘Been thinking about it for a while’, he added.

_Oh?_

‘Maybe?’ I said. ‘Tell me more.’

‘We, uh’, he stammered, blushing, ‘I mean we’ve never really used your, eh’, he gestured at my crotch.

‘Dick’, I helpfully supplied.

‘Yes, er, I mean I’ve never…’

I waited as he struggled for words.

‘I would – can I, uh’, he was clearly hoping for me to say it, face now the face of a beet root, and I had an idea what he was on about, unexpected as it was.

‘You want to suck my dick’, I guessed.

He nodded and, mistaking my surprise for hesitation, added, ‘I mean, if it’s okay with you, of course. I don’t wanna make you–’

‘Dysphoric? No, it’s fine’, I assured. ‘I was just surprised, that’s all.’

‘Oh. Yeah.’

I pulled him into a kiss to shut up his awkward stutter. When we parted again, he looked a little more confident already.

‘So, uhm, how–’

‘Percy’, I cut him off. ‘Do you want this?’

With how he sometimes was, I wouldn’t have put it past him to feel obliged to, like he had to compensate for me usually being the one to suck his dick and never the other way around.

He nodded. ‘Yeah. I mean, I’ve never, y’know, but – I wanna try.’

‘Okay.’

I let go of his hands and allowed him to slowly kneel down in front of me. He made quite the show of it – pressing kisses against my neck, then my collarbones, dragging his tongue down between my tits and over my stomach before finally coming eye-level with my crotch, still covered by my pants. Curiously, he began to fumble with the fly, before pulling them down to reveal my underwear, wasting no time before he started pressing kisses against the fabric, mouthing away at the shape of my cock through the cloth. I sucked in a breath of excitement. For all his lack of experience, he certainly didn’t lack the enthusiasm.

He looked up – Percy on his knees wasn’t a sight I got to see often – silently asking for permission before pulling down my underpants, too. My arms were hanging useless by my sides, pulse racing now, as I watched him wrap his hand around my cock and stroke it a few times. Nothing we hadn’t done so far. He wet his lips before tentatively licking over the tip.

My breath hitched briefly as he began to explore more of my dick, with brief licks, before dragging his tongue along the underside in one long motion. This was a first for me as well, as much as I had acquainted myself with the art of blowjobs over the past year, it had always been me sucking off Percy. He had an adorable kind of earnest fascination about the way he looked at my cock in front of his eyes, coating it in his saliva, before finally wrapping his lips around the head.

Holy – this was incredibly better than handjobs, was the first thing that shot through my head. It was awkward, his teeth scratched over the tip a few times, and he was visibly struggling to take in more than just an inch, but the warmth and wetness of Percy’s mouth made me question how long I’d be able to hold out, even more so when he started playing with his tongue against my cock. He slowly eased more of my length in, bobbing his head up and down the maybe two inches he could fit, and working the rest with his hands. I’m not particularly small, as much as I wish I was, and so there was plenty of dick for him to stroke, spreading his own spit over it.

I thrust my hips forward and immediately regretted it when Percy gagged on my cock. I half expected him to pull off, but he only looked up apologetically and kept sucking, briefly reaching up to wipe the tears out of his eyes. The sound of it, and seeing him struggle to take me in deeper, was enough to bring me dangerously close to coming.

‘Percy’, I grunted. ‘I’m gonna–’

He hummed and, as much as that was possible with my cock in his mouth, nodded, sucking more. I made a rather undignified noise as I tried to hold back until he finally took my dick out of his mouth. I was about to warn him that receiving a facial didn’t feel half as good as he probably thought, but the way he looked up expectantly and stuck his tongue out – we’d have to talk about the way his behaviour was like straight out of a bad porn – sent me right over the edge, and all I managed was choking out his name before I came, all over his face and some into his mouth.

We both stayed silent as I slid down against the wall, my pulse slowly returning to a normal rate, before Percy eventually spoke up.

‘Whoa. That was… something.’

I grinned weakly. ‘Good something or bad something?’

‘Good something’, he replied. I smirked and wiped some of my cum off his face and nudged the finger against his lips. He licked it and grimaced.

‘Alright, _mostly_ good.’

‘Yeah, the taste is something to get used to’, I admitted. To be fair, I quite liked it, but I could understand why he didn’t. I fumbled around for some tissues and eventually found some in one of the pockets of my discarded pants, which I handed to him for wiping his face.

‘Soooooo’, he started. ‘Mind helping me out now?’ He gestured at his crotch, not very subtle.

‘Well’, I drawled, ‘after you were such a good boy sucking me off’, he moaned quietly at that and I filed it away in my memory for next time, ‘what do you want me to do?’

He jumped to his feet (and sure enough, there was still quite the noticeable bulge in his boxer shorts) and pulled me up, too.

‘I was thinking’, he said, between kissing me, as he steered us towards our bedroom, ‘my dick, your tits?’

I kicked open the door behind us and flopped down onto the bed. ‘Fuck yes.’

He shed his underwear on the way and climbed on top of me, bowing down to kiss me before spitting on his palms and rubbing it all over my breasts. I cheekily stuck out my tongue and giggled delighted as he indulged me and spat into my mouth as well before continuing his efforts to slicken up my boobs. Impatiently, I pushed them together. This was familiar territory again, no awkward first times.

‘Pe–ercy’, I whined. ‘My tits. Fucking. Now.’

Honestly, just everyday euphoria about, y’know, _having tits_ was already good enough, but to have them groped and a dick between them? Even better.

Blowing me seemed to have turned Percy on a great deal, because far sooner than usual, he pulled out between my tits to jerk himself off over my face, releasing a hot, sticky mess over it, although mostly into my mouth. Instead of swallowing though, like I usually did, I kept it in my mouth, pulling him down to kiss him. The sound he made upon tasting himself was priceless.

‘So’, I began once both of us were cleaned up, ‘this sudden desire to try blowjobs, where’d that come from?’

He blushed, even worse than earlier, and tried to look anywhere else than my face when he answered.

‘Well, eh, I, uh, walked in on, ehm, y’know, on Jason and Nico last month and they were, y’know’, the rest of his sentence was drowned out by my laughter.

‘I just thought it looked like they were enjoying it a lot more than I thought so I wanted to try!’ he defended himself.

I was so going to never let him live that down.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, titjobs! Yay, blowjobs! Yay, trans girl rep! Yay, random desire to write smut in the middle of the night! This ficlet cost me a night's worth of sleep, so it better be good.


End file.
